I want you for my birthday
by Thunderbolt2.0
Summary: May has a birthday party and so far it is not going well. Ash try's to cheer her up. This is a advance shipping story.


Its you I want for my birthday!

May walked out of the pokemon center crying. May! Ask ketum yelled. I'm sorry they have no more passes to the johto contest. Easy for you to say! She yelled. You're not the one who can't go on. I know but it's not the end of the world. She punched him and ran down the road and yelled. Happy birthday to me! Brock then walked out of the pokemon center well. He said. I don't know why you have feelings for that girl. Ash gave Brock a nasty look. Sorry. Brock said.

Later that day Ash, May, Max and Brock made there way to petelburg for Mays birthday. Guys I don't want anything and no party or nothing just nothing. May say camly.They made there way in and got hugs and kisses and May went straight to her room. Ash walked in. Hi he said. Hi she said back. Every time she saw his face she felt safe. But she did not want to talk to him for what she did to him. What are you doing in here she said looking at the wall. Oh your mom said me and Pikachu are to sleep in here. He said trying not to make it sound bad. Oh. Ash picked up his phone and called his mom. Yeah—you got it ------Good send it over. Ah thanks mom love you to bye. What was that all about? May said with an it better not be a gift look on her face. You'll see. Ash said. Are you sure yore ok because im right here if you need me. May know that. Intact he has always been there for her the one person to stick up for her in her life. I know. She said. Pika! Pikachu said as he jumped on Mays bed. And Pikachu to. Ash said laphing.

Later that night dinner was over and most went to bed including max who fell asleep hanging off the couch. Am Norman Ash said? How do you well A tell someone you have a-a-a fillings for them as he watched may walk up the stars. Norman realized who he saw and asked. Why are you asking me ash? Well my dad is dead so. Ok. Look I like you ash your not like other boys so I will tell you this. You need to know when the right time is Ash most likely tomorrow. Oh. Thanks. Your welcome Ash he said as he picked max up to put him in bed. Ash walked in the room were May was already for bed and turning the light out. Good night may ash said softly. Night Ash. The next morning Ash was the first one up when a pidgy flu to the window. Thanks. The pidgy was one of professor oaks delivery birds. It had in paint "This is property of professor oak". Oh god ash said as the pidgy flu away. Ash did get may gift and he was sure she would like it. May got up and looked at ash. Hi she said. Hi happy birthday he said as he hugged her. She blushed thanks. May and ash walked down stars where everyone said happy birthday. Then the door flu open. Hi sweet pi! A white haired boy with a green head band came through the door. Hi Brendan May said as she hugged him. Happy birthday he said. Thanks. May was getting tired of her mom put party things up. So Ash Norman said. Have you talked to her yet? How would you even know it was my. Oh come on you look at like you more than like her. No. Ash said. No what? I have not talked to her. Just at that moment team rocket blasted through the doors haaaahaaaa. Prepare for trouble MAKE IT DOUBLE! Everyone it the house said in stereo. Ash got up and stood in front of them Its Mays birthday she disserves a good one try and get Pikachu another day!!! He goes again defending her all May could do was smile. Go Pikachu volt tackle! Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika CHU! Ha James yelled that won't hurt us. They started wrecking the house and destroyed every thing there was. Ash saw the look on Mays face when she ran out the door. That's it Sceptile I choose you! Sceptile! The green pokemon said as it entered. Go now leaf blade Pikachu iron tail! PIIIIIKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPTTTTTTTTIIIIIIII!

Ahhhhhh! Looks like team rockets blasting of again! Ding! Sceptile return! As soon as he was done beating team rocket he ran out to the forest behind the house. May are you ok. No.! She yelled. Ash sat down next to her. I tried. What? I tried to get them out but I was too late. Ash said taking all the blame. I know but you're not the one who did that you tried and that's what maters. I'm sorry this happened. I know. She said lying agents him will would you like to open your gift from me. Well ok. Ash took a little package out and gave it to her. What's this she said looking at it? Oh it's nothing. She opened it and in side was a johto contest pass. OH MY GOD! How did you get this? She said with a smile that brightened ashes day! Let's just say I have a really cool mom. He said laughing. Thank you ash thanks you so much. I have to tell her now ash said in his mind. May I have something to tell you? What? I have um ah feelings for me. May interrupted with the I hope so look. Well ahh yeah but if you don't that's ok ill just go ahhhh bye. Ash said so impressed wait she said as she grabbed him by his shirt. I have not told you how I felt. Oh if you don't want to be friends with I ok im sorry. Ash said nerves Sutup! May said laughing. Ash I have them for you to. What? Ash said in shock. Ash slowly kissed her. Happy birthday May. Ash said as he kissed her again.


End file.
